blank pages
by sanskrits
Summary: better the queen than the king, darling / she whispers to the coffin: "family."/ but of course you're in elysium and it's supposed to be all sunshine and rainbows and happiness and heroics, so you paste on a smile / luke, thalia, and the blank pages of their story. collection of thaluke angst. poetry and drabbles. (previously 'what wasn't real')
1. power

"There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it."—J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

⁂⁂⁂

don't get him wrong

he loves her

but he wants to be strong

and so he might want power

a little bit more than her.

⁂⁂⁂

she's just too _needy_

she wants him to buy her flowers.

and he's just too _greedy_

for power.

he can keep telling himself

it's because she's needy

but really he's just greedy.

it's not her

but he wants it to be her.

⁂⁂⁂

he's craving

a little bit more than love.

her heart's aching

and he can tell it's time

to give her the shove.

but he can't.

he can't let her go because

he's got _power_ over her.

⁂⁂⁂

in the end

power had won

love had lost.

it seemed that he'd been done

with her

for a long, long time.

and so, in the end—

what end?

there was no end.

it was just a sad case

of a sad boy's struggle

with power.

⁂⁂⁂

 **A/N: this is the beginning of a collection of thaluke angst.**

 **this is slightly AU if you squint, but the most notable difference in this from canon is that luke wants power more than thalia. it's OOC, but i liked the idea, so...**

 **thanks for reading,**

 **-readersarethebestwriters**


	2. far from the tree

he feels so burdened

it's insane.

he feels so misunderstood

it's crazed.

he's not all that sane

 _he might be just like mommy._

well, then,

you know what they say.

the apple doesn't

fall far

from the tree.

⁂⁂⁂

she just wants to have a

little bit of _fun_

she might want to have

a little bit of _rum_

oh, no, darling.

 _don't want to be like mommy_

 _she might be just like mommy._

well, then,

you know what they say.

the apple doesn't

fall far

from the tree.

⁂⁂⁂

she wants to fall

far from the tree

as does he.

so when they both run away

and when they both find each other

it might just be

a kick of fate.

⁂⁂⁂

 **A/N: idk if this qualifies as thaluke angst, but whatever.**

 **thanks for reading,**

 **-readersarethebestwriters**


	3. family

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever happens...will we always be friends?"

"No."

"No…?"

"Family. We'll be family.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

⁂⁂⁂

When he dies she remembers his promise. She remembers how much more timid she'd been then, desperate for a friend.

But still, she cries for him in earnest. Not in public, though. Her grief is so close to her heart and only _hers_ that she can't bear to tell anyone about it, even Annabeth.

It pains her. She knows that _he_ 's the only one who can ease her pain.

So when she visits his grave she brings him daffodils because he'd told her they were his favorite, and she whispers to the coffin:

"Family."


	4. bad romance

"I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance" - Lady Gaga, "Bad Romance"

⁂⁂⁂

if this is love

it's pretty twisted.

this love's a little too wicked

she wants to curse that goddess of the dove.

⁂⁂⁂

he thinks love is excitement

she thinks love is contentment.

he thinks revenge is a show of resent

she thinks revenge is a show of dissent.

⁂⁂⁂

if this is revenge

it's a little too sweet

this revenge is getting in the heat

either way, she knows she's got to avenge.

⁂⁂⁂

 _nemesis and aphrodite_

 _who would have thought_

 _they worked for naught_

 _their creation wasn't very almighty_

⁂⁂⁂

 **A/N: partial songfic, thought this was perfect for thaluke. next chapter will probably be a drabble, because i'm running out of poetry ideas.**

 **let me know what you thought of this one. enjoy,**

 **-readersarethebestwriters**


	5. paste on a smile

Your days are spent wondering why it's so cruel. Why your love just can't work out.

But of course you're in Elysium and it's supposed to be all sunshine and rainbows and happiness and heroics, so you paste on a smile.

Truth is, you just want to perhaps _drown_ in those pools of beautiful water all over the place but you're dead anyways and _it doesn't work that way, Luke_.

But of course you're in Elysium and it's supposed to be all sunshine and rainbows and happiness and heroics, so you paste on a smile.

It's all worked out, isn't it, though? She will never die and you are already dead so perhaps it's just karma getting back at you for trying to host Kronos. The Fates must hate you and that is all you can deduce.

But of course you're in Elysium and it's supposed to be all sunshine and rainbows and happiness and heroics, so you paste on a smile.

Even though all you can think about is how you couldn't say goodbye.

But of course you're in Elysium and it's supposed to be all sunshine and rainbows and happiness and heroics, so you paste on a smile.


	6. blue

oh, your eyes

they're so so blue

blue like the skies

don't worry; mine are too.

⁂⁂⁂

you might not know it

and i might not show it

but one day these eyes will be gold

they'll be gold and so so cold

⁂⁂⁂

my eyes are still blue

they're just a different hue.

they're the tears you cry

when you mourn the day i died.

⁂⁂⁂

oh, your eyes

they're so so blue

blue like the skies

don't worry about my different hue

⁂⁂⁂

 **A/N: no idea what i just wrote but i hope you like it anyways**

 **shower thoughts lead to my drabbles and poems nowadays. what has my life come to**

 **-readersarethebestwriters**


	7. let's play chess

⁂⁂⁂

let's play chess. pick your team

which side do you choose? i chose the light

oh, sorry—i think it's called white

and you can bet that i'll be the queen

⁂⁂⁂

you say you'll play the black king

the king is the center, you say, the king's infinite.

i think power's clouded your judgement, darling

because, you see, the king's moves have a limit

⁂⁂⁂

starting out a pawn

white paint gleaming, pristine

and my position's rather woebegone

but once i make it to the edge i am finally the queen

⁂⁂⁂

you're the king, center of the game

black paint so shiny it's making me moonstruck

and then i begin to see you as rather plain

because no matter where you are you'll still be stuck

⁂⁂⁂

 _you're stuck in your few spots_

 _while i've got the whole board_

 _better the queen than the king, darling_


End file.
